


Un Cowboy peut en cacher un autre

by Aulie



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Halloween Costumes, M/M, Mission Fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aulie/pseuds/Aulie
Summary: Une mission, un soirée costumée. De très mauvaise idées... ou pas.





	Un Cowboy peut en cacher un autre

**Author's Note:**

> Première fanfiction du fandom écrite en heure. Je sais que c'est maladroit mais il fallait que ça sorte.  
> Je suis une grande fan du film, et de nos deux espions. J'ai passé des heures à lire des fanfictions (en anglais, il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français à vrai dire) et je voulais me lancer. Merci pour votre indulgence :)

Une mauvaise idée. Voilà c'était une mauvaise idée. Du moins c'est ce que se disait Illya tandis qu'il observait la tenue posée sur le lit dans la planque qu'il occupait avec ses deux comparses. Foutus américains et leurs traditions capitalistes. Cela faisait des jours que Solo le suppliait -oui le suppliait- de venir déguisé à cette stupide fête d'Halloween. _« Péril, c'est pour la mission... un petit effort ! S'il te plaît ? »_ Tout cela accompagné de son fameux regard. Illya détestait ce regard, il le rendait faible et à sa merci. Il avait horreur de se sentir ainsi lorsque son partenaire était dans les parages. Il perdait tout contrôle et luttait contre l'envie de le jeter contre un mur pour lui faire des choses, ces choses dont il rêvait de lui faire depuis leur toute première mission, à Rome.

Leur actuelle mission les avait emmené à New York, où ils devaient se rapprocher d'un magnat du pétrole, Mr Price, qui avait une forte influence sur le gouvernement d'un quelconque pays d'Amérique du Sud. Leur but était d'infiltrer l'organisation et de mettre la main sur la formule d'un gaz mortel, une arme qui serait utilisée lors d'un coup d'état à venir. Gaby avait réussi à se faire embaucher comme secrétaire de direction depuis plusieurs semaines déjà. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que Solo et Kuryakin ont obtenu leur entrée pour la grande soirée donnée par Price., le jour d'Halloween. En voyant le carton d'invitation, Illya savait déjà qu'il allait regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission, il fallait venir déguisé. Le regard de Solo le hantait, il voulait le voir déguisé, soit. CE fut sans grand enthousiasme qu'il enfila son costume pestant contre Gaby qui l'avait choisi. Elle lui avait certifié qu'il n'allait pas le regretter, qu'il aurait grand succès auprès des invités, surtout auprès de Solo. Et c'est sûrement grâce à ce dernier détail qu'il avait capitulé. Ce type allait le rendre fou mais il avait hâte de voir quel costume il avait choisi, après tout il lui avait promis qu'il viendrait costumé, lui aussi.

L'espion russe pénétra dans le hall de l'hôtel où était donnée cette fameuse réception et aussitôt, une tornade s'abattit sur lui. Derrière les fanfreluches et la perruque blonde, il reconnut Gaby et ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Sérieusement ? Maryline Monroe ? Je m'attendais à mieux de ta part... » dit Illya soudain mal à l'aise face au regard envieux de Gaby.

« Sache que je n'ai pas choisi ma tenue, c'est mon patron... il a des fantasmes bizarres et comme je dois obéir au doigt et à l’œil, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. » lui murmura-t-elle, agacée. « Mais regarde-toi, personne n'aurait imaginé que le grand Illya Kuryakin se serait déguisé en... » commença l'agent Teller lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par Price, intrigué par la présence de cet invité costumé.

Ils firent connaissance l'espace de quelques minutes avant de se rendre dans la grande salle où se pressaient des dizaines d'invités, tous déguisés. Gaby laissa Illya seul près du buffet, Price avait apparemment besoin d'elle. Cette soirée dissimulait en fait une vente aux enchères qui se déroulait dans un lieu encore tenu secret. La formule était en jeu, d'où leur présence ce soir. Mais la préoccupation d'Illya pour le moment était Solo. Il demeurait introuvable depuis son arrivée et il commençait à s'inquiéter. S'était-il encore attiré des ennuis ? Cela ne le surprendrait pas à vrai dire. Il grommela dans sa langue natale et se servit un verre afin de se donner une contenance et d'observer les invités. Beaucoup étaient cachés derrière un masque, difficile de savoir où se trouvait son partenaire ou un quelconque participant de cette vente aux enchères. Il s'isola dans un recoin pour avoir une vue d'ensemble lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il préféra ne pas bouger, ne voulant pas trahir sa nervosité.

« Qu'est ce qu'un homme comme vous fait tout seul dans un coin ? » la voix était chaude et familière, bien trop familière.

Illya se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de découvrir Napoleon Solo et son petit sourire suffisant, un verre vide à la main. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais il le coupa d'un geste de la main.

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ? A moins que vous ne préfériez la jouer en solitaire ? » Napoléon le détailla de haut en bas, une lueur d'envie dans les yeux et soudain, Illya prit peur. L'avait-il au moins reconnu ?

Il le vit se rapprocher dangereusement de lui, n'osant pas faire un geste, il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait suivre. Solo passa tout près de lui, effleurant sa nuque dégagée de son souffle chaud. C'était bien trop douloureux pour Illya qui se ressaisit, pas assez vite à son goût.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que... » commença-t-il, criant presque

« Tout doux Péril, ce n'est pas l'heure d'attirer l'attention sur nous si nous voulons participer à cette vente aux enchères, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alors tu m'avais reconnu ? » lança Illya, soudainement amer, il était tombé dans le panneau, encore.

« Péril, Péril, Péril... tu as beau porter un masque, c'est difficile de te louper dans cette pièce ! » s'exclama Solo après avoir laissé échapper un rire sincère.

Illya pesta en russe et suivit son partenaire qui allait remplir de nouveau son verre. Ils se tenaient côte à côte, silencieux, observant les personnes qui les entouraient. Il guettaient le moindre signe qui pouvait indiquer un mouvement vers une autre pièce, pour cette fameuse vente aux enchères.

« Péril fais moi penser à remercier Gaby. » déclara Napoleon sortant son collègue de ses pensées.

« En quel honneur ? » dit Illya, pas vraiment sûr de suivre les pensées de l'espion américain.

« De t'avoir convaincu de porter ce costume... c'est le héros de mon enfance tu sais ? » répondit Napoleon avant de boire une gorgée de son whisky.

« En parlant de costume ? Où est le tien ? Nous avions un accord Cowboy, je venais costumé que si toi aussi ! » grogna Illya entre ses dents.

« Ah mais je suis costumé, ça ne se voit donc pas ? » dit l'américain, un sourire sur les lèvres

« Le pire agent de l'histoire de l'espionnage ? » demanda Illya avant de planter Napoleon sur place, le fourrant son propre verre dans la main.

C'était vraiment une très mauvaise idée d'être venu ici, costumé de surcroît. Gaby allait en entendre parler pendant des semaines. Il avait le regard de Solo qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne pensait pas qu'un simple déguisement allait faire sortir ce côté prédateur. Oh mais Gaby le savait elle, elle avait tout prémédité. Illya aurait du s'en douter après tout. Mais peut-être qu'au fond il le savait et qu'il avait voulu se jeter dans la gueule du loup de son propre chef. Cette idée le terrifiait à vrai dire. Mais l'heure n'était pas à une introspection, ils avaient une mission. Son partenaire passa près de lui, lui faisant signe de le suivre. Les choses sérieuses pouvaient commencer.

 

 

Se retrouver coincé dans un dressing minuscule avec Solo était aussi une très mauvaise idée. Ils avaient réussi à s'emparer de la formule qu'ils étaient venus dérober et avaient du se cacher afin de ne pas se faire prendre. Gaby occupait son patron comme elle pouvait et dirigea ses hommes sur une fausse piste. Aucun des deux agents n'osaient pour autant sortir de leur cachette. La situation devenait embarrassante. Illya était collé contre le fond du dressing tandis que le corps de Napoleon était pressé contre le sien. Leur souffle se mêlait et la tension grimpait de seconde en seconde, il fallait vraiment qu'ils sortent.

« Cowboy, je crois qu'on peut sortir maintenant » souffla l'espion russe, fuyant son regard

« Je ne préfère prendre aucun risque Péril » dit Napoleon, un petit sourire sur les lèvres

Sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement de la sienne, cet homme était le diable en personne. Illya préféra fermer les yeux pendant quelques secondes, espérant que l'envie qui grimpait en lui ne s'éloigne. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Perdu pour perdu, ses doigts agrippèrent les rebords de la veste de Solo et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Le baiser était loin d'être doux, tout en dents et succions presque obscènes. Rencontrer Solo c'était signer son arrêt de mort et ce dernier semblait le savoir et s'en réjouir. Ils se séparèrent enfin lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer. Malgré obscurité du dressing, chacun pouvait voir l'effet qu'ils avaient sur l'autre. Les pupilles dilatées et l'étroitesse de leurs pantalons, tout en eux criait l'envie. Bien décidé à en finir, Illya s'empara du bras de Solo et sortit du placard en trombe.

« Illya... attends ! » s'exclama l'espion américain, pourtant il n'essayait même pas à se défaire de son étreinte.

« La ferme Cowboy ! Ça fait des mois que nous jouons à ce petit jeu, il est temps d'en finir, maintenant ! » siffla le russe

Napoleon ne trouva rien à redire mais ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer ce petit regard triomphant qui avait le don de faire sortir Illya de ses gonds.

 

Après avoir mis la formule en lieux sûrs, Kuryakin entraîna Solo dans sa chambre de leur planque et le jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer son costume, Napoleon le stoppa d'un geste, le regard empli de désir.

« Non, garde le encore un peu ! » demanda l'américain déjà excité par la suite des événements

« Tu es irrécupérable, Cowboy... » soupira Illya même s'il était amusé par la situation, oui amusé.

« Au vue de la situation, je pense que je peux te retourner le compliment... » lança Solo avec un clin d’œil avant d'attirer Illya à lui.

Au final, enfiler le costume de ce Lone Ranger n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Lone Ranger est re-passé l'autre soir, je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois et Armie dedans...  
> Bref, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avec ça !  
> Merci de m'avoir lu !


End file.
